


Neat

by pants2match



Series: ticking boxes [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 day drabble challange, F/F, Gen, Pre-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pants2match/pseuds/pants2match
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day drabble challenge: order</p><p>They’d been introduced maybe two weeks earlier, but the first time they meet, really meet, is at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neat

They’d been introduced maybe two weeks earlier, but the first time they meet, really meet, is at a bar.

Alex was young, still a kid by bureau standards, so to find her out on a Friday night was by no means a surprise. Finding her alone, in a back booth at the Hawk ’n’ Dove, paperback flattened on the table, with two fingers of what looked like Drambuie, was.

She waits, sits at the bar sipping her gin and tonic, (yes, there was a time before she drank scotch, _thank you very much_ ,) until she sees Alex down to the last few drops of her drink and catches the bartender.

“Hey, two of whatever she’s drinking, thanks,” it’s hushed but he still hears her, nods and hands the order off tho whomever must have served Alex.

He’s talking to a bunch of suits halfway down the bar and she thinks she recognises one of them, Alan Stosel, a shit-eating defence attorney she’d given expert testimony against a number of times, flashing his cash under the man’s nose. It’s a few minutes before he finally comes over with the drinks and she can see some bills sticking out his front pocket.

“Two Drambuies, neat,” she utters a thanks and leaves a handful of bills on the bar.

Hearing the order, Alex can’t help but smirk before hunching further over her book, trying to hide it. It’s a moment before Erin moves over to the booth.

“For such a slow night, they sure are taking their sweet time with the drinks, huh,” she’s still got her head in the book, trying so hard to hide the smug smile, but the way her voice comes out it’s no use. 

Erin sits, slides her drink over.

“Thanks, by the way.”

“No problem,” she raises her glass a fraction, and Alex follows suit after dog-earing her book and setting it on the seat. They both drink and Erin tries to hide her grimace.

“Never pictured you to have a sweet tooth, Agent Blake.”

Alex lets out a coy smile and takes another sip, lips curling around the rim.


End file.
